Luca Constantin Blond - Character design
Character Design – Luca Constantin Blond '''Douglas - 1600344 '''Backstory (Before the Re-Enchantment): Luca was raised, along with his six siblings, through the early 2000s in western Romania. Throughout his childhood he would look at the other children in school and wonder what life must be like for the ‘normal’ children. He never had friends or anyone to speak to apart from his siblings. This was largely down to the reputation of scum and dirt that came with being part of the Blond family. His father was a heavy drinker and would leave on Wednesday nights in order to “even the playing field”, as he would put it. Which, in reality, meant that he was going to get a lift with his drip of a friend to the next town and find a profitable house to ransack. Luca’s mother tried to provide the best she could for her kids. She would make sure they were up and ready for school. She would always have dinner ready for six thirty, well, when there was food to be prepared that is. She tried, but her husband kept her on a tight leash and she too was trapped. When Luca was seventeen tragedy struck. There was a fire in the Blond home which killed everyone apart from Luca who had been out on one of his regular trips to the woods in order to escape the mania of home. This time was hard. Because of his age, Luca could not see the pointing going into care and so he used what little money was left in the family accounts to rent a small place in town. It was only after a few months that he heard from the police telling him that an investigation was being opened into the fire. It turned out that the people from the next town over had worked out who was responsible for all of the break-ins, however, without evidence the police would do nothing. And so, a group of about 30 people took matters into their own hands and planned an attack on the house. Whether or not the fire was planned was unclear. After, finding this out Luca went into a rage and damned the world for being so cruel and ignorant. He swore that until he could find a way to repay the pain that the people had inflicted on him, he would wreak havoc on the world. The only problem was that he was just a seventeen-year-old kid. That was until the Re-Enchantment. Within the Game World (Following the Re-Enchantment): After all of the magic and creatures were released back into the world following the Re-Enchantment, Luca’s mind was still firmly set on causing as much pain as possible. Such anger and hate boiled inside him every day. It was this hate that attracted the spirit of a being long lost to the world, the Piper. The spirit agreed with Luca and encouraged him to go through with his plan. Eventually the spirit volunteered to join with Luca, giving Luca the abilities that he had longed for. The abilities that will allow him to torment the people of the world as they tormented him. The two souls are quite literally bonded. To remove one would kill the other. They now lurk in the dark of the Carpathian Mountains. Once a year, on the anniversary of Luca’s family’s death, they walk into the towns that are scattered about the area. You can hear them whistling as they go. An eerie tune, yet strangely enchanting. The children of the people hear their call and wander up into the dark of the mountains in a trance, never to be heard of again. His plan is working the population of these towns are dwindling and the people are desperate to get rid of this menace. Character Bio: Appearance: * Tall * Dressed in an expensive yet worn suit * Long, black, wavy hair * Pupils are luminous white Abilities: * Powerful hypnosis * Can alter all aspects of the mind * Invulnerable to unenchanted weapons Attitude: * Self-obsessed * Hateful of the world * Psychotic split between the two spirits fighting for their say